Many prior art of canes for the handicapped are available. Accepted practice has been an upright stick or cane, to support the user in walking.
Needless to expand the description and the list of a myriad of different type of canes, since all the canes have been similarly constructed by the same fundamental concept design. All of the above differs from the instant invention.